


The Favor of Certain Doom

by realmajyyks



Category: B1A4, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmajyyks/pseuds/realmajyyks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junghwan wasn’t too proud to admit he was no lightweight that could be tossed around like flotsam on a wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favor of Certain Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a certain gifset floating around Tumblr where Gongchan lifts our favorite Ducky.

"Hey hyung, can you help me with something?"

Peeking over the edges of sheet music held before him as he reclined in bed, Jungwhan blinked at B1A4’s maknae where he leaned against the doorway. It wasn’t like Chanshik to ask for help out of the blue. Though he was technically the youngest in their ensemble, he was one of the most responsible. The elder had to admit, he wasn’t exactly the first one he would go to for help either. 

"What do you need me to do?" Carefully sitting up so as not to bump his fiery red head on the top bunk, Jungwhan gazed at the brunette expectantly. While he was pretty pleased Channie considered him reliable enough to request a helping hand, just what could it be he wanted and how much work was he going to have to put into it? Work was hard, okay. 

Some hesitancy must have been relayed on his always expressive face, for Chanshik was quick to assure him with a bright grin that displayed his perfectly arranged teeth, “you don’t have to do anything! I just need to pick you up a few times.” 

"What!? Why? How is that going to help you?" Mouth dropped open in shock and brows furrowed, the elder marveled at the surprises their maknae still managed to toss his way. He had been all for helping, even if it meant a little labor, but what was lifting him going to do besides break the others back? Junghwan wasn’t too proud to admit he was no lightweight that could be tossed around like flotsam on a wave. Not like Jinyoung or Chanshik himself. 

"Well, it’ll look cool to the fans and," here the audacious scamp had the nerve to wink, "I want my arms to look more built. This pretty face isn’t going to do all the work itself, you know?" Ah, so he was just a weight training exercise to his friend. Fine, he saw how it was now. Sniffing delicately, Junghwan resumed his horizontal position on the bed.

"Not gonna happen Channie. Do you even know how much trouble I’ll get in with the hyungs when you throw out your back? Not to mention the manager. Oh yeah, that’ll go over wonderfully!" Hiding his face back behind the pieces of paper, Junghwan frowned at the notes in disappointment. So much for being a reliable hyung, he was just the fatty. That’s why he wasn’t prepared when the light young man suddenly bounced on his stomach and pulled the sheets away with puppy eyes.

"But hyung, please? Pretty pretty please?" Chanshik pulled out all of his best begging aegyo on the elder with shameless abandon. "You’re not that heavy! The others never have to know." Damn it, why was he so friggin’ cute? Though the vocalist grumbled and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, he already knew the maknae had won him over. 

"Fine, whatever!" Large hands pushed at the skinny man to lift the weight from him. "Just get up already!"


End file.
